The Devil Shinobi
by ShadowStar91
Summary: Jiraiya never said a training trip would include going to see the outside world. Or that it would include school. But it did and it does so Naruto finds himself at Kuoh Academy struggling to get by. But when a simple walk home becomes trying to save someone's life and dying in the process, things change. Especially when a red haired beauty revives him as her own Devil servant.
1. 01 Dying Really Sucks

**~ Chapter 01 ~ Dying Really Sucks ~**

Naruto yawned as he turned off his alarm and got out of bed. The blond ran a hand over his still sleepy blue eyes and the whisker marks on his cheeks before getting up and heading towards the apartments bathroom for a shower. It wasn't long before he came back out running a towel through his spiky blond hair and then getting dressed in the schools' uniform.

That's right, school.

Naruto Uzumaki was a genin of Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni. He had joined his village's shinobi forces at twelve like most do and since then had gone on missions for the betterment of the village. He had trained and fought and gone through a lot in his first year on the job. And then his second sensei, a famous ninja by the name of Jiraiya, had taken him away from the village on a training trip around the world. He would be taught more skills, his current list would be refined, and he'd overall grow into a smarter and stronger ninja. Naruto had been eager to start.

That was a little under two years ago.

Now at sixteen years old, Naruto was attending high school in a place he didn't know. When Jiraiya had told him it would be a world trip, Naruto had stupidly assumed the Elemental Nations was the span of the entire world. Instead, the perverted sage had laughed loudly at that thought and took him on a ship and set off for the world beyond the Elemental Nations. Apparently in ancient times the legendary Rikkudou Sennin did something that hid the Elemental Nations from the rest of the world, as nobody outside of them knew they existed. Just as only the Kage's and a few trusted shinobi knew of the outside world. The pair had gone to many different countries and places before settling down in a country called Japan, where Jiraiya had instantly signed the blond up for school and threw him head first into the learning process, arguing a Hokage needs to be smart as well as strong. And since being Hokage was Naruto's dream, he begrudgingly accepted it.

So Naruto was a first year student at the local Kuoh Academy, wearing their stuffy suit-like uniform. A uniform that in his opinion sucked horribly because it didn't have a single speck of orange anywhere on it. The blond was surprisingly though not the bottom of his class. Considering his grades at the shinobi academy he had assumed he'd become a dead-last once again. But he wasn't, which he was grateful for and blamed on the lack of chakra related classes needed. He was nowhere near the top but he was at least ten spots away from the bottom, which was good enough for him.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, ya make breakfast yet?" Naruto called out as he came down from his room on the second floor of the house Jiraiya had bought. The first thing the man had done upon reaching Japan was have his Icha Icha series republished in the country in order to make money. And make money it did as it instantly jumped to the top of any adult literature sales and the Sannin became the fastest author to do so. Thanks to his perverted books, they were rich and he had purchased a house for them to stay in while Naruto went to school. "Ero-Sennin?" Naruto called again when he didn't get an answer. Noticing a slip of paper on the counter he went over and picked it up.

_Hey brat, the publishers wanted to meet with me to discuss the next book I'll be putting out. As a result, I won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest. There's food in the fridge and I left you some cash on the table. You can last a day without me so just go to school and be good and all that. Just remember no chakra and we're cool._

_~Jiraiya_

"Yeah, no chakra. I remember." Naruto muttered as he tossed the note and grabbed himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table to eat, pocketing the cash there as he did. Apparently the rest of the world didn't know what chakra was so the pair had to hide their abilities. However to compensate for not knowing chakra, the outside world instead had technology the Nations back home could only dream of. He was still having trouble with the metal contraption in his pocket called a cell-phone. He hardly knew how to call Jiraiya on it! The TV was similar enough he didn't have any trouble with it and had started watching, just to get blown away by all the shows and movies they showed. Like most teenagers of the outside world, Naruto had been hooked instantly.

"Well, time for school I guess." The blond sighed to himself as he finished his food and got up. Grabbing his backpack by the door and slipping on his shoes, the teen headed out for another day in the educational system. Something almost as torturous as trying to catch Tora the cat back home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kuoh Academy was like pretty much every other school Naruto had ever heard of. It had buildings filled with teachers and students, it had an area outside for the gym classes, and the students were pretty much just like teenagers everywhere else in that they seperated into their own little groups and judged those outside them. Being a transfer student, Naruto wasn't automatically friends with any of the students. Due to his blond hair and whiskers making him look different, he wasn't very popular with most of the students who thought he looked wierd. (Though he had once heard that a few of the girls thought he was cute.) And finally, because he was struggling somewhat with modern technology that they'd all grown up with but was new to him, he was considered an idiot that must've grown up in a cave. All three of those things made it so that Naruto didn't have any friends in school. Sure he knew a few people but he wasn't really friends with any of them. He also hadn't been trying that hard to make any since he was only going to be there for as long as school took before going back home to the Elemental Nations. He didn't want to make any real friends here just to leave and never see them again.

"Hey you! Blondie!" An older student called out and Naruto sighed.

It didn't help that some of the older and meaner kids thought they could pick on him because he was different.

The student came up with a couple of his friends as Naruto just kept walking and ignoring them. Until they cut him off and forced him to stop. Giving them an annoyed look Naruto shifted his backpack for a second before talking. "What do you want? I've gotta get to class."

"Oh look at this, the caveman thinks he can learn." One taunted, caveman being something Naruto had been called a couple times due to his newness to technology.

"Hilarious. Listen ya whiskered freak, you're going to hand over all your cash right now." Another claimed and Naruto sighed before giving the three a blank look.

"No."

"We're not asking blondie."

"And I don't care. Move before I make you." Naruto threatened as the three laughed. Around them in the hallway a few other students had stopped to watch but Naruto didn't pay them any attention. He was focused on the three in front of him. This wouldn't be the first time someone tried to fight him. And nobody was stupid enough to try it a second time.

"We said, hand it over!" One shouted as he tried to grab Naruto. The blond however leaned back and grabbed his wrist before pulling him forward to drag him off balance before shoving him back into his friends as they all stumbled back.

"Last warning. Leave me alone, or I'll hurt you." This didn't really help Naruto's reputaion either as most saw him as a troublemaker, ignoring the fact that he never started any of the fights he would get in. He just wanted to be left alone, but others couldn't give him that. The three other students got up and while the one he had orginally grabbed looked slightly wary and was rubbing his wrist where Naruto had grabbed him, the other two were glaring at him.

"Get him." The first ordered and the other two charged. Naruto narrowed his eyes and was quick to move out of the way of the first one, throwing out his leg in a quick kick that tripped him and sent him down clutching the wounded spot Naruto had hit. The second tried to punch him but Naruto leaned to the side before raising his knee and driving it into the kids' gut. He collapsed holding his stomach as Naruto turned to the last one who growled and tried to punch him. Naruto just caught the fist with his left before driving his right into the kids' face, breaking his nose. He dropped down clutching his now bleeding face as Naruto just scoffed and started walking to class as if nothing happened. All around them other students began breaking into talk about what just happened.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Man I hate detention." Naruto muttered as he left the school later that day. Due to his actions he had been punished by being forced to stay after school for a while. When the blond explained his side of the story, nobody listened since he'd gotten into fights before and just automatically assumed it was the new kid causing trouble. Jiraiya would be called later but once Naruto explained his side of the story he knew the old pervert wouldn't punish him. Stopping at a local pizza parlor for a quick dinner, Naruto had chowed down on what had become his second favorite food, right after ramen. Since then though Naruto was just walking back home, taking the long way since it was a nice night out. On his way he was passing by the local playground and noticed a couple around his age walking through. The blond would've kept to himself about it but then he sensed two things.

Killing intent, and chakra.

Turning quickly the blond saw the girl had created a spear of light in her hands and was about to throw it at the boy. The blond didn't waste any time in responding by pushing chakra to his own feet and rushing in, managing to pull the boy down before the spear of light could pierce him. "What the hell is she trying to kill you for?" Naruto asked as he got back up from dropping with the other teen as he was still staring at the girl in shock.

"Y-Yuuma-chan..."

"Hey! Don't interfere in my work blondie!" She shouted as Naruto turned around just in time to see that she had black feathered wings coming out of her back before another spear stabbed him through the chest. The blond coughed up blood as he was sent a coule feet back and landed on his back. He shakily raised a hand towards the spear embedded his chest but pulled it away when his fingers began to burn from the concentrated light weapon. "Now that that's taken care of, your turn Issei." He heard her say as she turned back to the other male to do what she had originally planned. Naruto though didn't pay it any attention. All he could focus on was the immense pain from the spear that had punctured a lung at the very least, perhaps even nicked or pierced his heart. His insides felt like they were burning and the seal on his stomach holding back the Kyuubi no Yoko was burning the hottest of all. In fact he could even hear the demon inside it screaming in his head in pain from the light construct burning through him.

_'Am... am I really going to die from this?'_ Naruto thought. He had only been this injured once before but Kyuubi had been able to heal him right away. This time though the demon wasn't, likely from the fact that somehow this weapon was hurting it too. Naruto faintly heard the girl taunting the other boy who now had a spear through him to match Naruto. Something was said about gods and sacred gears but he hardly heard a word of it. _'I... I can't die here...' _Naruto thought desperately as his vision started to black out from the blood loss. _'Please... someone... someone help... me...' _The last thing Naruto saw before going unconscious was a flash of red.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The last thing Rias Gremory had expected from a such a simple contract summoning was what she had found. In front of here were two teenage boys near death, the bright residue of light weapons hovering around the holes in their chests. She didn't know what had happened or why. All she knew was that the brown haired boy had summoned her with his simple desire to die in the arms of a beautiful girl. A rather simple request she'd be fine with granting since collecting human desires made a devil stronger. However arriving at the boy's location via summoning had shown her things weren't what they appeared. She was expecting someone on their death bed in a hospital or at a house with a terminal illness or some such scenario. Not two bloody teens at the local playground. She didn't think she'd be able to do anything here and was going to leave when two things caught her attention, one about each boy.

The first was that the brown haired boy had the distinct aura of a Sacred Gear holder. Having a Sacred Gear made someone strong, and she could use strong people alongside her in her Peerage. Depending on the Gear the teen could become a very powerful asset.

The other was that the blond radiated power. _Immense _power. She didn't know if he had control over it or what he could do with it but in just terms of the scale of the power she'd place it very close to her brother, one of the most powerful Devils alive. The boys' power also had a small tint of a darkness to it that she had only felt before when the mightest of devils grew angry. And the strangest thing about the boy? He was one hundred percent human.

Like the first, she could use such an asset in her Peerage. However she was unsure if she could get both. There was a way to get them under her command, even though both were practically on deaths door. She'd just turn them into devils under her name. They'd get to live and she'd get new servents out of the deal. However, there was a price to pay for that and she didn't know if she could get both. She only had one Knight, Rook and Bishop left in addition to eight Pawns. If she couldn't get both then she'd have to pick only one. However that in itself would be a near impossible choice for a young devil like her. The brown haired boy's Sacred Gear could easily make him into one of the best eventually whereas the blond was already very strong and could be of help without needing much training. Plus that darkness she could sense in him was somewht alluring.

First things first though, she should check them to see if she can pay the price for both before seeing if she'd have to pick one. Kneeling down by the blond she pulled out what looked to be simple chess pieces but were in reality markers for her Peerage collection. Holding up a Rook first she placed it on him only to find it didn't react. So apparently that wasn't the right price. She tried again with the Knight to get the same result so she grabbed her Bishop and placed it on him. Still nothing. Sighing to herself she tried all eight of her pawns, knowing that such a powerful person should require more than one. So she was understandably shocked when only a single Pawn reacted.

_'Just one Pawn? All this power, and only the bare minimum cost required?'_ Rias thought to herself as she stared wide eyed at the boy. Something had to be different about him for his value to be so low. A flaw or downside of some kind. There was no way someone this powerful could cost so little. Narrowing her eyes in thought the girl left the one Pawn on him and went to check the other boy to see if she could get him as well. Again she placed pieces on him like she had the blond. Again the Rook, Knight and Bishop pieces failed to react. However all seven of her remaining Pawns reacted to the boy, telling her that was his cost. _'It must be the Sacred Gear for you. To be worth seven Pawns it must be strong.' _She thought before glancing back at the blond and looking at the single Pawn on his chest. _'I don't know what that means...' _She thought before standing up and gathering power in front of her. _'But since you'll be in my Peerage after this I'll have all the time I need to figure it out.'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Gah!" Naruto gasped as he woke up scrambling with the blanket covering him. The blond quickly looked around to see that he was in his own bedrom, though he had no memory of entering. In fact the last thing he remembered was... Getting stabbed! Ripping the blanket down roughly the blond saw he was clad only in his ramen themed boxers and that his chest was completely normal, only a slight scar from where Sasuke had pierced him with a Chidori (One Thousand Birds) around two years earlier. No new hole from getting a spear of pure light struck through his chest. To be honest the lack of scars and waking up peacefully in his bedroom did not let him relax. It actually did quite the opposite.

"What the hell happened last night?" He muttered as he closed his eyes and tried to think. He had gotten detention for getting into a fight, he'd had pizza at the local parlor before walking home. However as he had passed the local playground he had seen a teen couple there when the girl attacked the boy with light. He had reacted and defended the boy but left himself open and gotten stabbed instead. If the mumblings he had heard afterwards were right then the girl went and killed the boy right after anyways. Then she left and there was something red before he blacked out. Only to wake up here perfectly fine.

What happened?

Shaking the thought off for now Naruto got out of bed and went through his morning routine of a shower and getting dressed before heading downstairs, idly noticing the TV was on. Getting downstairs he went for the kitchen to get some breakfast when a man popped his head in from teh living room. "Hey brat." With spiky white hair and a long spiky ponytail that went down his back, Jiraiya was an easily noticable man. He also had red tear like lines running down his cheeks and was currently dressed in a simple white button up and some blue jeans. Coming fully into the room the man crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. "So what's up? You look like you've got something on your mind kiddo."

"Well..." Naruto muttered as he tried to think about what to say. "Was anything going on when you got back?" He asked and Jiraiya thought about it before shaking his head.

"Nope, you were snoozing away in bed and everything else was fine so I just hit the sack myself. Why?" He asked in return as Naruto turned back to the fridge as he did his best to hide what he was feeling. Back in bed? That meant that whatever had happened had returned him to his room after he blacked out but before the Sannin came back.

"Uh, nothing. Just thought I might've left the TV on or the door unlocked or somethin' ya know?" The blond nervously lied. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he could see right through such a badly told fib but after thinking on it figured it couldn't be anything big since there was nothing major the blond could've done in the time he was gone. In fact, outside of a hastily constructed prank against him Jiraiya didn't know if the blond could get into any trouble in the day he had been away. So he shrugged and walked back to the living room. If Naruto wanted to keep something a secret he'd let him. The blond knew enough to not keep the truly important things from him.

"Whatever brat. Just get to school and get back. We're going out training this weekend so I don't want you getting into any trouble, ya hear?" He called back as Naruto let out a silent sigh at the Sannin not pushing his questions. Even Naruto could tell the man didn't buy his excuse, but he was grateful all the same that Jiraiya was willing to let it go. Suddenly though the man stuck his head back around the frame. "Oh yeah, I got a call last night about you getting into a fight. Did you cause it in any way?" He asked as Naruto shook his head. "Just the local idiots messing with you again?" This time a nod in response. "Alright then, just checking. Try and keep a low profile brat, I know the stupid ones like messing with you for some reason but still..." Jiraiya muttered as he went back to what he was doing before as Naruto merely rolled his eyes. It was the same message every time and while Naruto was trying to keep a low profile, they just never left him alone.

Still, as to his real problem, he decided not to tell the man until he could be sure of what happened. After all even Jiraiya would be skeptical at hearing how he was stabbed by a spear of light and blacked out yet somehow woke up in his room perfectly fine with no idea how he got there.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Excuse me." Naruto paused as he was leaving school for home that day as a beautiful young girl walked up to him. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and wore the normal school uniform, though if Naruto were completely honest it looked like so much more on her than on other girls he had seen. "Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"Uh yeah... Can I help you with something...?" He trailed off for a name as she gave him a small smile.

"Akeno Himejima. I was just hoping you could follow me somewhere so we could talk about something important." She told him as Naruto tilted his head to the side in thought. Her name was somewhat familiar and judging from how everyone around them was whispering at how she was talking to him he had the idea that she was important somehow, though he didn't know why. He also had no idea why she was talking to him or what this 'something important' could possibly be since he could truly claim he had never spoken with or even seen her before.

"Um... what exactly is it you need me for?"

"To talk to you about last night." Now this got Naruto and many of those listening in to go wide-eyed, Naruto because he knew something of what she meant while the others because they instantly assumed the perverted worst. Noticing the whispers around them picking up and overhearing a few of them Naruto began to blush while Akeno merely rolled her eyes. "So if you'd follow me?" She offered and Naruto nodded as he left with the girl, the whispers picking up as they did. Once they left the school building she turned and led him towards the old buidling where most of the schools' clubrooms were housed, making him think she wanted him for a club of sorts. The blond kept silent until she stopped and opened the door to the room labeled 'Occult Research Club' which is where he stopped.

"Okay, what is this about really? You mentioned last night but I don't really think you must know what happened since there was nothing really occult about it." Akeno merely giggled lightly before lightly placing a hand on his shoulder and steering him into the room.

"Don't worry. She'll explain everything to you Uzumaki-san." She said as she closed the door behind him while Naruto was left staring at another beautiful girl wearing the school uniform, this one with long red hair that went down past her shapely rear. Once again Naruto couldn't help but think that the uniform looked like so much more on her than it did on other students. "Well here he is _Bouchou_. (President) Just as you wanted." Akeno commented as she went over to a small portable stove in the corner of the room and began making tea. The red haired girl smiled at her friend before directing her attention to the blond standing near the door.

"Why don't you sit down Uzumaki-kun so I can explain everything?"

"Uh sure..." The blond muttered as he took a seat on the couch across from her and Akeno brought over a couple cups and laid them down in front of them both. "So who are you?"

"I suppose that would be the easiest place to start. My name is Rias Gremory." She introduced gesturing to herself before motioning to the room around her. "I'm club president to the Occult Research Club." She then waved a hand back towards Akeno, who was finishing the tea. "You've already met the club's vice-president and one of my closest friends in Akeno Himejima." Naruto nodded to show he was following along as Rias continued. "When Akeno went to get you, I'm sure she got your attention by mentioning last night, correct?" Again the blond nodded. "You see, what happened last night was somewhat complicated. That couple you saw, the boy and the girl, well one wasn't normal. The girl is what's known as a Fallen Angel, identifiable by both the black feathered wings coming from her back and the weapons she could form out of light. She had tried to kill the boy due to him possessing a very rare power when you interfered. She killed you because you got in the way and Fallen Angels are very tempremental most of the time, loose cannons essentially."

"Wait a minute-" Naruto cut in waving his hand for a second to stop her as Akeno came back and poured tea for the three of them. "If she killed me then how am I here? I'll admit that it really hurt and I passed out but how do I know what happened really happened? Plus how do you know all of this if you weren't there?" He asked as a couple things weren't adding up. He was pretty sure the attack actually did happen but figured playing ignorant or in denial would get him more info. Rias simply smiled though as if she expected those questions and place a hand over her chest.

"You're here, because I saved you." At Naruto's look she nodded her head at Akeno and suddenly both of them had grown two bat wings from their backs, making Naruto jump slightly where he sat. "You see, we're Devils and I used my power to bring you back."

"Whoa..." Akeno and Rias shared a slight grin at his awe. This was normally the response they got when they showed what they were to previosly normal humans. In fact they were somewhat looking forward to doing the same to the other boy later when they went to collect him. Rias had wanted to get Naruto done first though simply because she was hoping to talk with him and maybe learn about the power he held.

"You see, I brought you back with my power through the Evil Piece system Devils use." Rias started again. "Basically it means that you're now my servant for at least a certain amount of time." Naruto grimaced but nodded his understanding, holding off on asking her about that since he could tell she had more to say. "Another thing is that you aren't human anymore. The process turned you into a Devil as well. As a result-"

"You what?" Naruto cut in coldly, his face blank but the shock clear in his eyes.

"I said you've been turned into a Devil. It's part of the process used to save you from death." Rias explained with a raised brow, wondering what he was thinking. "I'm sorry if that's difficult for you but it was the only way to save you." She told him as Naruto grit his teeth in frustration before getting up and storming out of the room. "Wait! There's more you need to know!" She called out but he slammed the door shut without so much as glancing back while Rias was left looking at the door wide-eyed at his response. He clearly wasn't happy about the idea of becoming a Devil.

"That could've gone better."

"I... I know." The red haired girl muttered as she turned to her tea and took a drink. "I've heard how some people react upon becoming Devils but you, Koneko and Kiba never acted like that so I forgot it happens."

"Our circumstances were different as well Bouchou." Akeno pointed out and Rias nodded to concede the point. "Still, we should go get him and explain things. He might be at risk considering everything that seems to be picking up now." The dark haired girl mentioned and Rias nodded again.

"True but we should also give him time to calm down first. Perhaps it would be best to find the other boy, Issei, and letting him know everything first. Give Naruto a bit of space and speak with him later. Mabye if Issei turns out okay with being a Devil then we can bring him along to help show Naruto things aren't as bad as he might think." She reasoned so Akeno nodded. "Now to simply go find Issei and speak with him."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_'A Devil? I'm not human anymore?' _Naruto thought as he sat on the roof of one of the taller buildings and just stared at sky as the sun was beginning to set. He knew Jiraiya would get worried and may even call him soon so he made sure his phone was on just in case but had otherwise made no attempt to talk to the man or go home. Instead he just ran to the highest place he could find in the city and stared out at the landscape as the sun set like he would've back in Konoha. While the city wasn't as impressive as his home village in his opinion, the view was still quite nice. And sitting somewhere from above, looking down on everything else had always calmed him down. But not this time.

_'I'm really not human anymore... If that girl was telling the truth then what am I gonna do?'_ He thought as he had his knees pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on top of them. _'How can I ever face the village again like this? I spend the first thirteen years of my life trying to prove I'm not a monster and now I really am one. The second they found out it'd be all over for me.'_ The blond lamented silently. Due to holding the Kyuubi within him, he wasn't liked much back home. The great fox demon had destroyed a good portion of the village the day he was born, only being stopped when the Yondaime Hokage stepped in and sealed the beast into a newborn Naruto at the cost of his own life. As a result, the people hated the fox, but since they couldn't take that hate out on it they instead directed it towards the child it was held in.

Glared at, mocked, kicked out of stores, ignored. Naruto never had anybody growing up outside of the Sandaime Hokage, who had come out of retirement when his successor gave his life. The old man had been a grandfather to Naruto but he was busy running the village so he couldn't be there all the time. As such he was left alone in a village filled with people that hated him. He was sure the only reason he had never been attacked is because there was a law in place forbidding people from doing so. There was another in place preventing people from talking about his tenent, so Naruto's own generation didn't know about his burden but they still stayed away from him mostly. The older generation would simply tell the younger Naruto was a bad child and that they needed to stay back, and as a child is always told; 'listen to your elders'. The result was the younger disliking him almost as much as the older without even knowing why.

It wasn't until he was made a shinobi and placed on a team that he even got any friends, and that was just barely. He had a crush on one teammate, Sakura Haruno, but she had one of her own on their other teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. As a result, Sakura would ignore him to try and impress Sasuke while Sasuke was mostly anti-social to begin with so he hardly interacted with either of them. Naruto did his best though and felt they all managed to become friends before Sasuke betrayed the village and they ended up fighting at the Valley of the End. Naruto had promised Sakura he'd bring Sasuke back and then left on his training trip with Jiraiya. As such he had no idea if Sakura still considered him a friend or what was going on with Sasuke altogether.

But if they found out he was not even human anymore... Naruto shook his head to try and dispel the thoughts from his mind. Sulking like this wasn't solving much of anything at all. Plus the sun had gone down so he knew it was getting late. He was surprised Jiraiya hadn't called yet but knew the man had to be getting at least slightly worried at Naruto's silent absence. Sighing to himself Naruto stood up, figuring he'd go back home to the Sannin and tell the man what had happened to see if he could do anything to change him back. He didn't want to be a Devil and while he knew Jiraiya acted like a pervert and was even proud of it, he also knew the man was the strongest shinobi he knew so he would hopefully have some kind of idea. Taking one last look over the horizon Naruto turned back and started to head down to go home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was as he was walking home that things happened. He had ironically been walking past the same park as the previous night when he saw that the brown haired boy had also shown up. The blond had narrowed his eyes wondering if he remembered any of it and if he had been changed as well when an old man had walked out from a nearby street lamp and attacked the brunette.

Using the same light weapons as the girl that 'killed' him did.

Which lead to the current situation of the brown haired boy struggling to breath as he once again had a spear of light going through him, this time his gut rather than his heart, while Naruto was standing in front of him defensively.

"Ah what luck, not one but two lowly Devils to dispose of!" The man cried as he grinned, black wings growing out of his back and a spear of light held in his right hand. Behind Naruto, the brunette coughed up some blood but otherwise was just crumpled down struggling to breath. Naruto himself was glaring at the Fallen Angel as he tried to decide what to do. "The two of you shouldn't have been so careless as to leave your master. It makes you easy prey for people like myself you know." He taunted.

"Yeah, well fuck you. I'd like to see you try that spear shit with me you old fuck!" Naruto shouted back at the man who began laughing at him. Shrugging to himself the old man decided to do just that and threw the spear at the blond. Naruto however rolled to the side before charging in and trying to punch the old man in his face. However the man simply jumped into the air and stayed there thanks to his wings. Materializing two spears, one in each hand, the man laughed again before launching one at Naruto. The blond leapt back but was forced then to duck as the Fallen Angel came down and tried to take his head off with the other spear he held. While Naruto was still crouched down the Angel kicked him in the face, sending Naruto back to where the other boy was.

"So much spirit for one so weak. It makes killing you all the more pleasurable." The man mocked before both he and Naruto sensed someone else nearby. Turning they both looked to see Rias walking up, a small regal smile on her face as if such an event occured everyday, which for all Naruto knew could've been possible.

"I'd thank you not to attack my cute little servents anymore if you please." The old man raised an eyebrow at her polite tone thinking she had to be joking before he got a sense of the power she was building up to use if he didn't comply. With a smirk he dipelled the spear and gave a gracious bow.

"Ah but of course, they are yours then? So you must be the Devil in charge of this area I take it?" He asked and she nodded as she stepped between him and Naruto.

"I am. My name is Rias Gremory."

"Oh, the heiress to the great Gremory's. An honor to meet you." He replied giving another bow before looking at Naruto and the other boy. "A bit of advice, keep a better eye on your servents lest someone like me should take time out of our lives to kill them."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do just that." The man could still sense that Rias was holding her power at the ready to attack if she needed to so he merely smiled and took off into the air.

"Good, then perhaps I'll meet them again another time and they'll be able to challenge me then. Farewell, Gremory-san." He called as he left. Rias sighed as she let the power she was holding dissipate and turned around to see Naruto frowning at her and the other boy collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Akeno, I'm going to need your help here." Rias called as he friend dropped out of the air from above as she had been using her wings to fly and watch over the situation. Both looked to Naruto before turning to the other boy. "Naruto, we still need to finish our talk but that can wait until tomorrow. As it is, Issei needs our help more." The blond nodded as they walked over to the now identified Issei and Akeno picked him up.

"What're you going to do with him?" Naruto asked so Rias turned back and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. We'll take him to his home and heal him up. Then when he wakes we'll explain everything to him like were were going to do with you before you left." She told him as Naruto looked away.

"About that..."

"Yes?"

"Was there really no other way to save my life?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not within my power. Nor Akeno's either in case you're wondering." She told him so he nodded.

"Look, I'm still not comfortable with this Devil thing at all but I guess we'll talk about it later alright? For now I think you should probably help that dude before he dies." Naruto pointed out as Rias nodded her agreement.

"After school tomorrow just come to the clubroom. All will be explained there."

"It alright if I tell someone about my new 'Devil' status?" He asked, finger-quoting the word Devil. Rias was about to object when he continued. "It's the old guy I live with. He's gonna know eventually and to be honest I plan on telling him no matter what you say. I just want to know if I'm breaking any rules or anything before I do." The crimson haired girl closed her mouth for a second before sighing and waving a hand in dismissal.

"I'd prefer if you didn't but if you plan on doing it anyways then go ahead. There's no rules that forbid it, we just prefer to keep our matters out of those of humans'." Naruto nodded and said good night before turning to leave as Rias and Akeno used their magic to teleport themselves to Issei's room so that she could heal him.

Everything would be spoken about tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alright now, another new story. I've read a couple crossovers of this type which got me interested in the Highschool DxD series so I went and checked it out and quickly became a fan. As such when my mind started slowly piecing together a basic plotline for a story I decided to roll with it and started typing. Next thing I knew, this chapter was all done in only a couple hours give or take. So here I am, posting it out for your enjoyment.

Now as for a few things about it. First off is that I'll admit the idea of Jiraiya taking Naruto into our modern world during the training trip and sticking him in school is not my own original idea. An author by the name of Gavedin has done this for both his Naruto/Bleach story and his Naruto/To Love Ru story. So if asked about it, I got the idea from his good tales. I mainly wanted it this way though because I can see lots of situations for Jiraiya to jump in on to help out or give some comedic relief so I wanted a way to have him here. This was easiest and let me build lots of other plans around it.

Next is Naruto's power. The blond is a Pawn meaning his only actual 'Devil power' is the Promotion ability the Pawn gets. He's not going to be learning magic or anything of the sort since he'll still use his jutsu. Also, a quick thing I'm saying right here is that the magic used by other character is simply another way to use chakra. This way I don't have to invent some new rules for how chakra and magic interact. Chakra and magic are the same thing here, just referred to by different names and used differently. Also, I had Rias mention Naruto has a lot of power, which is why she wanted him, however that doesn't mean Naruto is going to just steamroll everyone he comes across. He's going to struggle and work for his victories because while he has all that power he doesn't have much control over it and currently has no long range attacks so someone like Akeno could put him down real easily. Naruto being turned into a Devil is going to have an effect on Kyuubi's seal so there will be some trouble with that eventually.

Another thing is the pairing. I'm planning on it being Naruto/Akeno really since I like her the most out of the DxD girls and think she'd go best with the blond. Meanwhile Issei is still going to be struggling through the harem he's ammassing like his canon self is. That's going to change a couple things but I believe it'll work out.

I am planning a Konoha arc as well that'll involve Naruto returning to his home and things going from there before he has to go back. That's going to be hectic but it won't be for a while.

The last thing I want to do here is ask if anybody knows of a site where I can read the full manga? The two sites I use both end on chapter 25 but I looked on the DxD wikia and found that the series goes on much farther than that. So if anybody can give me a link to read it, I'll be very thankfull. I'll even give you something for the info if you want.

So anyways, please read and review!


	2. 02 To Be A Devil

Thank you to everyone that told me the series was really a light novel series at first and suggested Baka Tsuki for reading it. I've started reading it and have only grown to love it even more while furthering my plans for this. I know I promised something to the first person to tell me where I could go to read it but since the first to tell me was an anonymous reviewer, I can't give my prize out. Pity there...

Anyways, as for review responses, other than telling me about Baka Tsuki everyone was commenting on only a few things so rather than go into individual names I'll just cover them all at once.

_**Naruto's pairing - **_Plenty of people either asking me to add someone or simply saying it would be better as a harem altogether. I'm not doing that because I honestly don't like writing harems and don't want to. I don't mind a harem story if it's well written and thought out, as made obvious by the fact I even read the occasional harem manga in the first place, but I don't want to write one. The only reason I'm even giving Issei his harem(minus Akeno) is because unlike many other harem stories where the harem just seems to happen without the main character knowing or really coming into play, Issei getting a harem is an actual goal of his and a key point to the plot of the series. He's constantly having the girls go for him and fighting over him and is well aware of it and trying to deal with it. As such he'll still be doing so here. However I'm focusing mainly on Naruto in this story and I don't want a harem for Naruto. Issei's interactions with his harem will mostly be in the background only coming into play in a few moments and mostly for comedic relief at that. Naruto on the other hand is going to eventually fall for Akeno and come to terms with his feelings for her as she will for him and then the two will quietly tease and mock Issei for his problems for laughs. Now that's not to say other girls won't develop feelings for Naruto, it's just that Naruto will only get Akeno. Honestly, Rias will even like him a bit at first before things make it obvious it won't work as she starts falling for Issei instead. A couple other girls are going to like Naruto as well but he's still only going to get Akeno. Not only that but he's still got his crush on Sakura at this point in the story and Hinata has her secret (to him anyways) crush on him as well so when I swing the story by Konoha and the Elemental Nations for a while those will come into play. So to clarify, while girls may fall for Naruto he's only going to be with Akeno while Issei will be getting the harem instead like his canon self.

_**Naruto's death and strength -**_ A couple were complaining that Naruto died too easily or that they were afraid I was going to make him weaker than Issei so I've got to address those here as well. The reason Naruto was hit so easily was because he was caught completely off guard. He was never expecting anybody outside the Elemental Nations to even be able to use attacks like that so he was slower to react and got caught by a strong blow. One of you pointed out that he had been hit by a Chidori through the chest and lived so a stab wound here should have been no problem. However when Sasuke stabbed him, Kyuubi healed him. Here, there was no healing for a couple reasons but I'll say right now the fact it was light and Kyuubi being a demon was a big part of it. As for Naruto's strength level, he's going to be strong. While Issei will get a bigger boost through the Pawn's promotion ability since he used seven while Naruto only took one, the blond is still going to be stronger. A devil's power is dependent not only on their contracts and other achievements but also on their physical ability. And in that manner Naruto crushes Issei without a doubt. Plus he still has his jutsu and will get more abilities in time where on the other hand Issei has to rely entirely on his Sacred Gear to do anything important. Naruto will be strong, have no worries there.

_**Issei -**_ Another complaint was that Issei is even in this to begin with. There's a couple of reasons he's here, one of which is as I explained above in my dislike of wanting to write a harem focused story so this way I can focus on the single romance between Naruto and Akeno while Issei has fun with everyone else in the background. Another reason is because I can't replace Issei with Naruto. What would happen to the guy? Why would Raynelle have come after Naruto in the first place if she only went for Issei because of his Sacred Gear? And then there's the biggest reason itself in the Sacred Gear. You have to be born with that power within you. I couldn't just give it to Naruto since with the way my plans are going it wouldn't have made any sense. I also couldn't just remove it entirely since that Gear and its dragon are so damn important to the plot of DxD that none of it would make any sense by eliminating it. Everything in combat revolves around the Rating Game, the war between the three powers, or Issei's Sacred Gear. It's vital and so I kept Issei in, only changing his worth from a full eight Pawns to seven instead. On a minor note I'm also not really a fan of stories that just drop the main character without any warning or explanation for a crossover character. The main character is the way they are for a reason that's important to everything in the story. Simply replacing them would have to change just about everything about a story, not just who likes who and such.

_**Chakra and Senjutsu -**_ I was told by a couple of you that both powers already exist in the DxD universe. So I looked up how they worked and found out I only actually had to change a couple things. In DxD, chakra is essentially a persons life force. In Naruto, it's the same thing only they go into detail about it by calling it the mixture of the bodies' physical and spiritual energies. However you can actually die from using up your chakra, which means it's vital to life. So I can safely say that chakra is pretty much exactly the same in both series. However it's used differently. In Naruto chakra is used by hand-signs(outside of a few jutsu like the Rasengan) and molding it to affect the world around them and perform super-human feats. In DxD, chakra is used as fuel for Senjutsu. And that's where things get a little different. In DxD Senjutsu is using chakra to affect the world around you in devastating ways. Masters can even control time and space as they wish apparently. In Naruto, senjutsu is what you get by mixing the energy of nature into your chakra. So I'm going to tweak it somewhat here. In this story, when I eventually get to this point of course, senjutsu will be defined as using both the bodies' chakra and the energy of nature for their techniques. The only difference will be that the shinobi way involves drawing the natural energy into themselves whereas the DxD way will be to harness the natural energy in its normal state. This way, I stay true to both versions of senjutsu and can highlight the different ways the same energy is used by both teachings.

Now onto the chapter. Fair warning though, it's all talking really. Not a single fight in it at all or anything of the sort. But it's still very important so don't just skip through it as this will set up Naruto's early interactions with the Occult Research Club and a few later plot points.

And that's everything so enjoy!

* * *

**~ Chapter 02 ~ To Be A Devil ~**

"You wanna run that by me again Naruto?"

"Apparently, I'm not human anymore." Naruto repeated. He was sitting on the couch across from Jiraiya, the TV to his right having been turned off when Naruto said he had something important to tell him. The blond had then told him what had happened the night before and what he had learned today from Rias. Which was that he had died and been brought back to life as a Devil by her power. There was also a small bit about him now being her servant but he had stormed off before he could learn more about that and then she had to heal up the other teen before she could continue it. So Naruto didn't know much about that. "I died, she brought me back, and I'm her servant now for whatever that means. She's agreed to finish explaining everything after school tomorrow when she explains everything to the other guy too."

"Brat, how the hell did all of this happen? You said it yourself you were just taking a walk home!"

"Yeah and then I saw this chick was about to attack the other guy so I jumped in to help but got killed instead!"

"Why the hell did you get in the way?"

"Was I supposed to just sit back and watch a murder? Why the hell do you think I jumped in Ero-Sennin?! I'm not about to let someone get killed right in front of me!"

"Yeah but if this girl is telling the truth then you died from it yourself! Was it really worth it?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto sighed as he tried to calm down and shrugged.

"I don't know yet. This Devil thing is completely new to me." Jiraiya calmed down at that as the boy sounded depressed from what had happened to him. "I... I know I don't like this right now. I mean, I'm not even human anymore. All that effort into trying to prove the villagers wrong and now it'll look like they've been right all along." Naruto muttered as Jiraiya ran a hand over his face.

"Maybe, maybe not. Kind of need more info before I can say for sure." Naruto nodded slightly but had lowered his head and was staring at his feet so Jiraiya sighed. "Look kid, tomorrow just go and find out the rest of this stuff. Also, see if you can get this Devil girl over here so I can talk to her. Get the full story and all the points directly from the source and all before I really try to make heads or tails of all of this, got it?" Naruto nodded again so Jiraiya clapped his hands together once. "Good, then the last thing that should be done right now is ask about Kyuubi. You said that when you were stabbed by that light you could here the thing screaming in your head right? Add that into your dying and rebirth as a Devil and I need to see the seal to make sure it's not damaged or anything." Naruto nodded again and straightened up while lifting his shirt so that the Sannin could get a good look at the seal while channeling chakra to his stomach for the black markings to appear.

"Whoa..." Naruto gasped as he looked down to see that while the lines that normally surrounded the spiral mark were unchanged, the spiral itself was gone. Instead it had changed to a black hole with a few lines reaching out and connecting it to the lines around it. "Uh Ero-Sennin..."

"This is not good." The man muttered as he quickly got up and then knelt next to Naruto and looked closer at the redesigned seal. Taking out a spare piece of paper and a pencil the man sketched out the seal and then wrote a few notes down as he looked at the markings. "Stay still Naruto." He warned as he made a couple hand seals and then placed a now blue glowing hand over the seal. Jiraiya held his hand there for a couple moments before nodding to himself and taking it away as the blue glow left. He picked up his notes and started writing a few more as he went back to his seat. "Well the good news is the seal is holding just fine. Kyuubi won't be breaking out anytime soon." Naruto let out a sigh of relief at that which Jiraiya felt bad about breaking as he continued. "The bad news however is that your death, or rebirth, or perhaps even both has changed the other features of the seal. The parts that mixed its chakra with yours and allowed you to draw on its power have changed. Into what exactly, I'm not sure."

"What? But you're a seal master aren't you Ero-Sennin?"

"Yes, yes I am. However something like this has never happened before. Plus I've never seen anything like this. Add onto that the fact that you're apparently a Devil when the seal was designed to keep Kyuubi in a human and I'm very surprised it didn't break altogether. While Kyuubi can't break out still, I have no idea what changed otherwise. For all I know it could be locked off completely. Or on the other hand it could be a ticking time bomb that will one day completely mix into your body at the slightest provocation. I don't know, I have to study this until I do." Jiraiya explained before giving Naruto a serious look, the kind the blond had only seen on him during the incidents with Itachi and Orochimaru. "Listen Naruto, until I figure this out I am forbidding you from trying to use that power. I know you had some control over the lower levels of it after all the training I put you through but screwing around with powers and seals like this is not to be done unless you understand it completely. I had a very good grasp on everything about your seal before but now I'm back to stage one in deciphering it. Until I can tell you the ins and outs of it in my sleep you will not attempt to draw on the Kyuubi. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Naruto answered with a nod. He understood how serious something like this could potentially be. If he tried accessing his demon he could accidentally let it out. Or it could take control of him. Or in a worst case scenario it would kill him. The blond didn't want any of the above to happen so he wouldn't touch the Kyuubi, even mentally if he could avoid it.

"On a side note, how have you been feeling since this change?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Pretty much the same actually. My chakra feels normal, even with Kyuubi's seal being messed with. My body feels normal and all too. The only real thing is I felt really tired during the day but by sunset I was feeling better. I figured it must've just been exhaustion from the change or something."

"Maybe, but then again maybe not. You're apparently a Devil now Naruto. What we consider normal as humans may not apply to them. It could be that Devils are weak to the sun or daylight. Or perhaps they have some kind of period of weakness when you first become one. Don't assume anything about it is unimportant until you have all the facts."

"So should I ask Rias about it tomorrow?"

"If she doesn't put it into her explanation already then yes, I would." Jiraiya commented before going down to his notes. However his head jerked back up as he thought of something else. "Does she know you're a shinobi?"

"I... I don't think so. When that other guy came up and attacked she seemed to act like me and the other teen couldn't defend ourselves. Probably true in the other guys' case since he was stabbed again but I was pretty sure if I busted out some jutsu I could've beat that old guy. So no, I think she thinks I was a normal human."

"Alright, well unless something comes up, keep up that impression until I can talk to her. We'll share our secret with her then and go over everything from both our points." Jiraiya ordered so Naruto nodded again. "Alright then brat. Go get some sleep. You've got a rough day ahead of you tomorrow and I've got some seal homework to do." The blond nodded and said good night as he left for his room while Jiraiya turned back to the copy he had sketched of Naruto's mutated seal. "Heh, seal homework. Haven't had any since Kushina and Minato were alive. Kinda fitting their kid would give me some more after all these years..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day the blond had trouble focusing in class since his mind was focused more on what would come after it. He had also noticed he felt tired again during the day so he felt Jiraiya may have been onto something about daylight being weakening to Devils. Doing his best to focus on his classes despite his preoccupation, Naruto had managed to make it through the day before walking off to the old school building and the Occult Research Club room. "Uh... Hello?" Naruto called as he lightly knocked on the door before opening it. Inside was a younger girl sitting on the couch having just started to eat some cake while Rias and Akeno were standing off on the side of the room next to a bathtub.

How had he missed that the last time he was here? Seriously a bathtub in a classroom stands out quite a bit.

"Oh, Uzumaki-kun. You came." Rias started with a smile so Naruto shrugged nervously.

"I still need to hear everything before I really make a decision about any of this stuff. I mean, I don't like that I'm not human anymore... I really don't like that actually..." Naruto replied before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "But I should at least hear you out." Rias and Akeno both frowned slightly at hearing his opinion on his change but the red haired girl nodded.

"I see. Well, just wait with Koneko while our last member brings Issei-kun here."

"Issei? The other guy from last night?" Naruto asked as he took a seat with his back to the girls and facing the cake eating one across from him.

"That's right. Our last member is bringing him by so that he can hear everything as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I didn't shower this morning so I'm going to take care of that now." Rias answered. Naruto was tempted to look behind him and possibly see the beautiful girl naked but didn't act on it. He didn't want to start being like his perverted sensei and peep on girls everywhere. Plus Naruto was hoping to at the very least make a nice impression on the people he was around. Hearing the water begin to run behind him the blond shook the perverted thoughts from his head and instead looked at the girl across from him, who he was pretty sure was younger than him. She wore the normal school uniform and had short white hair with gold shaded eyes. She also seemed more focused on her cake than him.

"So, Koneko was it?" Naruto asked as she looked up at him for a few seconds.

"...Yes. Koneko Toujou."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Naruto introduced as she nodded and went back to her treat. The blond waited a few seconds before seeing he'd have to make any conversation and continued. "So are um... are you a Devil too?" He asked as she paused and nodded.

"...All club members are."

"Oh." Naruto was actually surprised by that but after thinking it did make some sense. _'So she did change that other guy, Issei. And whoever she sent to bring him here is one as well. Huh, guess there's more than I thought.' _The boy thought before deciding to wait quietly. He had a lot of questions but it seemed to him that Koneko was more interested in her cake than she was in talking so he wasn't going to push her. Plus Rias was taking a shower behind him and Akeno was standing nearby to give her anything she needed. Taking a deep breath the blond merely closed his eyes and rested while waiting. He had only closed his eyes for five minutes when the door opened again. Stepping into the room was a boy around his age with blond hair of a slightly lighter shade than his own with a softer face than found on most guys. Naruto instantly knew he was the 'pretty boy/Prince' he had heard some of the girls around the school whisper about. Following him was the brown haired boy Naruto had ended up meeting with at the local playground for the past two nights in a row by complete coincidence. "Hi." Naruto greeted with a wave.

"Ah, so you're already here. That's good, now we won't have to wait for you." The other blond commented before sitting next to Koneko and giving Naruto a slight bow and smile. "My name is Yuuto Kiba." He introduced himself as Naruto nodded in return.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied before looking to Issei, who's eyes were glued to the curtained off bathtub. Noticing the glint in his eyes Naruto just palmed his face and shook his head. "Oh damn it, another one..." He muttered under his breath, but apparently Issei heard him as he looked over to the blond. He stared at him for a second before his eyes went wide and he pointed at him while taking a step back.

"I recognize you! Your that whiskered guy that's always getting into fights with everyone!" He accused and Naruto scowled.

"Not my fault. I wanna be left alone but they keep trying to fuck with me so I kick their asses. Then I'm the one that get's blamed because the assholes never manage to lay a hand on me." Naruto explained and Issei blinked as he thought it over before slowly nodding.

"So you know how to fight?" Yuuto asked from across from him and Naruto nodded.

"I've had some training." He replied before going back to Issei. "And in case you don't remember, I was the guy who tried to save your life when that one chick stabbed you with light. And I was there last night when the old guy did it too."

"Oh yeah..." Issei commented as he rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm Issei Hyoudou."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And now that I know everybody, I'm just waiting for Rias-san to finish her shower." The whiskered blond commented as he closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.

"I'd prefer to be called Buchou, Uzumaki-kun." She commented from behind the curtain as they all heard the water being turned off. Issei's eyes went back to the silhouettes of Rias being handed clothes by Akeno and getting dressed while Naruto only shook his head at the obviously perverted boys' very clear thoughts. Finishing with dressing herself she came out from behind the curtain with Akeno at her side and took a seat at the head of the table the couches were around. "After all, I am club president here."

"And I'd prefer being called just Naruto so if you'll drop the Uzumaki-kun then I'll call ya Buchou." Naruto retorted as Rias giggled lighlty.

"A deal then." Akeno walked over to the stove to make some tea like she had the day before as Rias gestured for Issei to sit, the boy taking the free spot next to Naruto. "Well then, I'll get right down to business. We are all Devils." She started as Naruto nodded along, having gotten that from Koneko, and Issei went wide-eyed but nodded as well. "The two of you were technically killed by that Fallen Angel two nights ago and then attacked by another last night, but I used my power to revive you, making you my Devil servants in the process. But before I go into that you should know the history of Devils and the other two great powers in our world." Rias explained as Akeno brought over a few cups and poured everyone a drink.

"Long ago in ancient times there was God and his Angels in Heaven and the demon king Maou and the Devils in Hell, or the Underworld as we call it. But then one day some of God's Angels displeased him so they were banished to the Underworld, becoming Fallen Angels. The Devils didn't want to share the Underworld with the Fallen Angels and neither did they so the two sides started a war with each other. And then there's God and his forces that look at both Fallen Angels and Devils as evil and attack them both, thus starting a three-way war." She explained, only pausing to take a drink of her tea and make sure Naruto and Issei were following long. Both nodded to show they were so she continued. "This war went on for many centuries until eventually the losses on all three sides rose too high and a cease-fire was called. This cease-fire continues even to this day. Now, in order to replenish our numbers and rebuild our strength, the Devils imposed a system where they would reincarnate humans as Devils and grant them powers in return for service. We call this the Evil Piece system, and it's what I used to bring you both back."

"Okay, so there was a war and in order to recover from it you're bringing the dead back as your warriors. But what does serving you really mean?" Naruto asked and Rias nodded her head at his summary.

"First you should know that you don't have to be dead to be reincarnated as a Devil. Most are, as it works on the recently deceased like you two were when I showed up, but the process can be done to a living being with their permission." She pointed out before going to his actual question. "As for the serving matter, essentially you would be doing some of the normal duties required of Devils, such as gathering human desires through contracts. You'd also be required to fight for me should the need arise, which it will eventually. In return, you grow stronger. I'm sure you both have noticed your bodies are now at least slightly better than your human ones were. Not only that but you've likely felt somewhat drained during the day and energized at night. Those are normal traits for Devils. As you complete contracts for me you will get stronger. You can also train your bodies further to grow even more. When a Devil reaches a certain level of strength they are sometimes given titles and can use that power for whatever they desire, even getting their own servants and starting their own Peerage."

"Peerage?" Naruto cut in.

"It's what the Evil Piece system refers to a group of master and servants as. For example, I am the master and all of you here are my Peerage as you are my servants." Rias said with a wave of a hand over the club. "During the day we mask ourselves as a simple school club but at night we are doing our duties as Devils by completing contracts and collecting human desires to gain strength so that we can achieve our own goals."

"These goals, can they be anything we want?" Issei asked as Rias raised a brow and nodded. "Even if my dream was to have a harem of my very own? I could actually do that?" The boy asked excitedly while Naruto groaned in annoyance at how blatant the teen was being about his perversion. Across from them Koneko frowned but said nothing as she kept munching on the last of her treat while Kiba shook his head in amusement. Rias chuckled lightly at the strange goal but nodded again.

"Yes you could. In fact many high class Devils have many servants of the opposite gender and are quite... involved with them." She told him and suddenly Issei stood up with a fire in his eyes raising a fist up.

"Then I'll do it! I'll be the best Devil I can be in order to achieve my dream of being a Harem-King!" He declared and Naruto face-palmed at what he considered a stupid goal while Rias only smiled.

"Motivation aside, thank you. I always like to know my servants will try their very best." She then turned to Naruto. "And what about you? What is it you want?" She asked as the blond was silent as he looked down.

"I..." He started, before remembering none of them knew about shinobi and so his goal wouldn't make sense without a full explanation. Plus he wasn't even sure he could achieve it anymore since he wasn't human. "It's complicated." He answered, not willing to say anymore. Rias narrowed her eyes for a moment before deciding to let it go and turning back to Issei.

"Well, the last thing I want to go over is why that Fallen Angel wanted to kill you in the first place Issei-kun." She began as she stood up. "You possess something called a Sacred Gear within you. Sacred Gears are very powerful artifacts some people are born with by complete chance, though some say they are placed in a person by God himself. Your Gear is very powerful, so much so that the Fallen Angels were afraid of what it would mean if you activated it and used it against them. So they ordered your death before it could happen."

"Wait a minute, you mean that chick killed him because they were scared of what he _might _do? He hadn't done anything at all?" Naruto asked as Rias had walked over by Issei. "That's so damn stupid. If they were scared he'd use it against them, if he ever even found out about it to begin with, then they should've brought him in as an ally so that he'd be on their side. Killing him was retarded because now he's against them automatically thanks to you making him a Devil." Naruto ranted and Rias raised a brow at his argument before smiling and nodding.

"An excellent point, and one I agree with entirely. But it's their loss." She said before turning to Issei. "Now I want you to try and gather some power. Since it's your first time there shouldn't be much but it should activate the Sacred Gear."

"Uh, how do I do that?" He asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just focus on having the power to achieve your goals and desires. That should be enough for now." The boy nodded before taking a stance that made Naruto snort and Rias and Akeno giggle. The boy blushed and muttered something about his favorite manga before closing his eyes in focus and throwing out his right hand. However it was his left that reacted as it glowed brightly before being covered by a bright red gauntlet with a green gem on the back of his fist. Rias placed a hand on it and smiled. "I'll do a bit of research to learn its name and abilities but this is your Sacred Gear Issei-kun. This is what you were killed for." She told him as he looked at the red metal glove in awe. Naruto had narrowed his eyes at it as the moment it appeared Issei's chakra had spiked before settling down to slightly higher than before. "Now that you know what it is, you can manifest it by your will power. Your Sacred Gear will also get stronger as you do until it reaches its peak and ultimate ability. But that's pretty far off so you'll have to train a lot to get to that level."

"So this is my power..." The boy muttered as he started at his left hand. Clenching it into a fist the boy nodded to himself. "With this, I'll be able to achieve my dreams..." Rias smiled at how determined he seemed before looking to Naruto.

"You don't have a Sacred Gear however there's something about you as well." She started, getting the boy's attention. "I don't know if you're aware but you have massive power within you, on a level with the highest class of Devils. With some training you'll be able to use it and-"

"Oh I know about that."

"What?" Rias gasped out as Naruto interrupted calmly. Everyone else there was now looking at him so he shrugged.

"Yeah, I know about my power and how to use it too. Honestly, that's something I was wanting to talk to you about later. Would you be willing to come back to my place? The old guy I live with wants to hear all this and we'll explain a few things of our own like my power there. That alright?" He asked as Rias thought it over.

He already knew about his great power and could use it? How was that possible? He was obviously honestly surprised by the revelation of Devils and Angels and Fallen Angels so who could have possibly trained him in that power? Not the Angels obviously since with that small darkness in it they'd have named him evil and killed him. And obviously not the Fallen Angels either or they wouldn't have let him be killed and he wouldn't have interfered to save Issei either. That left Devils but she didn't do it and she would've known if any of the other Devils' in the area had been secretly working with a human. She glanced at Akeno and saw that she was staring at Naruto with eyes narrowed in confusion. As well as resolve in case Naruto was not all that he appeared to be and proved himself a threat.

"Alright, Akeno and I can go with you later tonight if that's alright." Rias decided so Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright then. Is there anything else cause otherwise we can just go do this right now, ya know?" He asked and Rias glanced to the other three in the room.

"Koneko, Yuuto, please show Issei a bit about what we do as Devils but don't send him on any contracts tonight. We'll get him started on that tomorrow."

"Alright Buchou/...Yes Buchou." The two replied and Issei looked at Naruto in some confusion but didn't comment. Naruto just finished the last of his tea before getting up and heading out of the room, Rias and Akeno following and wondering about the red haired girls new Pawn.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So this is where you live?" Rias commented as they walked up to a modest two bedroom house.

"Yeah." Naruto replied before stopping outside the door. "Uh, just a fair warning, the guy I live with is also my mentor so he's kind of pissed about what happened and doesn't like it any more than I do. So don't take it personally if he's rude." They both nodded and he reached for the doorknob before pulling back. "Oh, and he's a massive pervert. I mean, really bad and stuff so while he may be angry like me, he'll also be likely making tons of perverted jokes towards you two since your... uh well..."

"We've been told we're beautiful before Naruto-san. It's nothing new to us." Rias commented as Akeno nodded.

"And we've known ourselves to be the dream of many perverted men as well. Don't worry, we can handle ourselves." She added as Naruto nodded.

"Right, just thought I'd give you both a warning to expect it." Opening the door the three took off their shoes at the entrance as Naruto called for the man. "Yo Ero-Sennin! You home? I brought 'em over like you wanted." Rias and Akeno both raised a brow and giggled lightly at the blond's name for his mentor as the man in question started coming down the stairs.

"Seriously brat? Calling me that in front of guests? What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted before pausing at the bottom of the staircase and looking straight at the two Devil girls. Instantly the man froze and Naruto sighed as he closed the door behind them.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory." She introduced herself before motioning to the other. "And this is my best friend and right hand servant, Akeno Himejima." Jiraiya nodded distractedly as he was still staring at the girls in silence. The man then shook his head and walked calmly over to Naruto and raised a hand. He then smashed it down on the blonds' head, driving him into the ground.

"Why the hell did you hit me damn it?!" Naruto shouted as he got back up and glared at the Sannin.

"You never said anything about them being so damn hot!" He shouted back childishly, getting both girls to giggle quietly off to the side.

"Does it really change anything? Yeah, they're beautiful, so? I've still been changed into a Devil and you still wanted to talk with them about all that so what does it matter if they're beautiful?"

"Because... uh, because..." Jiraiya stammered slightly before hitting Naruto again. "It just does brat! You always praise the woman's beauty when telling others things involving them!"

"You're just thinking of using them in your stupid smut!"

"My books are NOT smut! They are true masterpieces of literature!"

"They're porn! Plain and simple!" Naruto countered. "And your an old pervert!"

"Brat! I'm not a damn pervert!" Jiraiya shot back before puffing his chest up proudly and banging a fist against it. "I'm a super~pervert!" Naruto just face-palmed at the man's antics as Jiraiya laughed loudly. "And you only wish you had as much luck with the ladies that I have!"

"You know they've been watching the entire time right?" The blond pointed out getting Jiraiya to spin around and see both Rias and Akeno holding back their laughter at the event. Jiraiya laughed sheepishly before coughing into his hand to try and regain his composure.

"Right. Um, if you ladies would come into the living room so we can get to the matters at hand please?" He asked, motioning to the next room so they followed him inside and sat on the couch while Jiraiya sat across from them. "Hey brat, go get drinks like a good host." The man ordered before the blond could sit down. Naruto scowled before walking off towards the kitchen.

"It's your damn house perv..." He was heard muttering as he left. Jiraiya just rolled his eyes before focusing on the two Devils that had by now gotten their laughter under control.

"Well now, my name is Jiraiya. Now if you would, please tell me everything about what happened to my apprentice."

"Apprentice in what exactly?" Rias asked and Jiraiya shook his head.

"You first."

"...Very well. Let me start with a history of Devils to give you the back-story. See, at first there was God..." Rias began, recounting the same tale she gave Naruto and Issei in the clubroom earlier as Jiraiya paid close attention. The man only paused her to ask for clarification on a few matters in some areas but otherwise silently took in everything she said. During her speech Naruto came back with a pot of tea and a few cups on a tray for all of them and poured cups for them all. As he did Akeno thanked Naruto with a smile and complimented him on it, getting him to blush slightly and say it was nothing as he took his seat in a chair next to Jiraiya. "...and that's how Naruto is now my servant and a Devil." Rias finished as Jiraiya took a drink from his cup and set it down.

"I see. You saved the brat's life at the cost of his humanity and now he has to serve you for a certain amount of time at the least unless you decide to let him go now." Jiraiya summarized for Naruto's situation and Rias nodded. "Any chance you'd release him from this thing right now?"

"No. I need servants right now plus his power intrigues me so I want to know more about it." She answered, shaking her head at the thought of letting such a powerful person slip from her grasp.

"And what's the minimum time before Naruto can willingly leave without being labeled a rogue?"

"A few years." Naruto scowled, having been doing that since he had sat down. He was openly showing his distaste for his situation now that they were in private whereas before he had put up an impassive front to be polite. Jiraiya sucked in a quick breath and shook his head.

"Yeah see that's a problem there since we're scheduled to head home soon and we can't get tied down here." Both girls raised a brow at this.

"So you're foreigners?" Akeno asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"In a manner of speaking. We're also important figures back home, me more-so than Naruto but he's still important enough that he's needed." Jiraiya told them before shaking his own head. "What would it take to get you to release him?" Jiraiya asked as Rias shook her head again.

"I've already said I needed servants right now. Plus with his power, he's bound to be strong for my needs." She countered before narrowing her eyes. "And speaking about his power I think we've avoided the subject long enough. In fact, now that I focus I can tell you're near his level of power as well. What exactly are you? Before I changed him he was one hundred percent human, like you, and yet you both hold power comparable to high class Devils." Jiraiya and Naruto shared a look before the older man turned back to the Devils.

"We're shinobi." Both girls looked at him in some confusion.

"Shinobi? You mean ninja right? The sneaky human warriors of stealth and assassination, correct?" Rias asked and both of them nodded. Rias then shook her head. "Ninja were normal humans in the old Edo period of Japan's history. They don't exist anymore and that doesn't say anything at all about your levels of power."

"Naruto, if you would." Jiraiya calmly replied as the teen made a cross with his fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)." He stated calmly as both girls felt Naruto's power flare for a second before dropping. They were wondering what just happened when they both froze as they felt something sharp placed against their necks. Turning slightly to look over their shoulders they saw another Naruto standing behind them holding kunai blades against their throats. They then slowly looked back to see Naruto still sitting down next to Jiraiya and scowling at them.

"How? What is this?" Akeno quietly asked as the clone pulled the kunais away before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "What was that?" Akeno repeated while Rias was staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

"That is a jutsu that lets me make solid clones of myself. The clones can even do anything the real me can. Including kill the two of just now." He explained while both girls flinched slightly as Rias then shook her head to get back her focus.

"How did you do that? Can you do that too?" She asked turning to Jiraiya and the man nodded.

"The Kage Bunshin is a very advanced technique that a few back home actually know. However none can use it as well as Naruto because nobody else has the reserves or stamina he has." Jiraiya commented before getting back on topic. "As for how we can do that, we can manipulate the body's energy to create our jutsu. We call the energy chakra by the way."

"I know what chakra is." Rias shot out, waving a hand distractedly as she thought it over. Chakra was the bodies own life force, used for the sacred Senjutsu techniques that manipulated nature and the world around the wielder. Masters of it could even bend time and space to their will. Apparently though their way of using chakra was quite different. But at the same time similar enough that it would be recognized. It was different from the magic used by herself and Akeno though. "So you're both skilled in using chakra?" She asked as they nodded.

"I'm famous back home as one of the strongest three shinobi of my generation. Naruto here is my apprentice and one of the best of his own generation." Both girls nodded their understanding as Akeno spoke up.

"If you don't mind sharing, where exactly are you from that teaches how to use your powers? I've heard some things in school of how Naruto-san has trouble with electronics but that only tells me it's not part of any cities." She asked as Naruto turned to Jiraiya and the man bounced his head in thought for a second.

"Tell me, have either of you heard of the Elemental Nations? The continent hidden from the world via a massively powerful barrier modern tech can't breach?" He asked as both girls gasped.

"You mean the Forbidden Land!" Rias gasped out. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes so she was quick to explain. "It's what that continent is referred to by those of the three factions. I don't know why or how it happened but long ago during the beginning of the war between the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels one continent was sealed off from the rest of the world by a united spell cast by the leaders of all three factions and one of the land's natives. Afterwards it was decreed forbidden for any of our kind to ever go there, by all three sides. Even now after all the losses each side faced in the war and the cease-fire that followed, that rule is still followed. I didn't know you were allowed to leave it though." She explained. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Technically, to our home, the world is just our continent. Only our world leaders and a few select others like myself know that there's actually an entire world beyond our horizon. It's not that it's forbidden for us to leave, it's just that nobody knows anything else exists to go see. And for the ones who do, they're either tied to their posts and can't leave or it's too expensive and/or dangerous for them. In our case, I paid a hell of a lot of money to take the brat to see the world and expand his horizons while I trained him up to be the best he could be. However we're scheduled to return eventually and a few years as your servant will really mess up those plans unless you come with." Jiraiya shared before narrowing his eyes. "But if our home is forbidden to your kind then you can't. In fact, Naruto might not even be able to anymore." This got Naruto to perk up as he looked fearfully at Jiraiya before switching to Rias, practically begging her to say he could.

"I... I'm not sure." She slowly admitted. "Normally a Devil would be forbidden without exception. However Naruto was originally born there so he might be allowed. I'd have to find out from onii-sama."

"I take it your brother is important?" Jiraiya asked and she nodded while Akeno answered.

"Sirzechs-sama is one of the Underworlds Four Great Satans, the leaders of all the Devils. In fact he's said to be the strongest Devil alive and leads the Four Great Satans himself. If anyone would know the answer, he would." The dark haired girl explained while outwardly Rias nodded in agreement. Inwardly she knew it was really his wife that ran things because despite her brothers immense strength he was very lazy and would rather do and watch things that brought him entertainment than his actual job.

"Well then, get a message to him asking about Naruto and going home. If he can't then we're going to have a problem." Jiraiya warned and instantly both girls stiffened.

"Are you threatening us? Even after you just learned who my brother is?" Rias asked in a low tone, her hands taking on a very slight dark purple tinge as she gathered some of her power, Akeno's hands beginning to spark as she called forth her own. Jiraiya noted their postures and the powers they were calling up before sighing.

"I don't mean to be rude or mean about it but I'm very serious here. As I said we're both important back home. While I'm the better fighter and more important overall, Naruto is still important enough our village would declare war over him if you were keeping him away without reason or compensation."

"If it's compensation then I can have pay you home from the Gremory families accounts. We're one of the richest in the Underworld due to our status, not even counting my onii-sama's ascension to a Satan." Jiraiya however shook his head.

"It's not about the money and even if it was your money would be no good back home. I know that because our money is no good out here." He told them before looking at Naruto as the blond was now glaring down at the floor at his predicament. "Naruto holds a very special and dangerous power. A power our village needs, despite the stigma that usually comes with it. Take him or that power from the village and you've essentially weakened us considerably and leave us wide open to the similar powers used by the enemy countries. He's not just one of our more promising prospects but a military deterrent." Jiraiya explained, getting the blond to grit his teeth in anger. He knew all of this, but hated it. As much as the people of Konoha hated him for his tenant, neither could they get rid of him because he was needed to hold back the jinchuriki of other villages, as proved by his battle with Gaara during the Chunin Exams a few years ago.

Rias was silent as she dispelled the power she had gathered, prompting Akeno to do the same reluctantly. The heir the Gremory House wasn't entirely sure what to make of things. She had revived Naruto as her servant expecting simply a very powerful Pawn for her Peerage. And while she got exactly that, he came with strings attached in his reluctance at becoming a Devil, his origins in a forbidden continent, and his homes desire for his eventual return. And she had thought situations with her other Pieces had been complicated. This easily made them seem simple. In fact, so far it seemed only her other Pawn Issei was actually a simple acquisition. A revived human with a special power that was perfectly fine with his new status and willing to serve in order to achieve his own (perverted) dreams. Everyone else so far had different needs or rules attached.

"...I'll see what can be done with my brother and families help." Rias finally relented before narrowing her eyes. "However until that comes he is still technically my servant now and has to act as such or he'll end up being labelled a rogue Devil and hunted down to be killed." She warned and Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, figured that much." He muttered before looking to Naruto and seeing him shake his head. "I don't like this either brat but that's how it looks like it's gonna be."

"Don't I get any say in any of this?!" He shouted as he stood up. "I know Konoha needs me and I love the place despite the bad memories I have but treating me like just some military asset just pisses me off." He yelled, pointing to Jiraiya. He then wheeled around and jabbed a finger towards Rias. "And now I'm pretty much your slave and if I refuse I've gotta be killed? Where the hell is my choice in all of this? Huh?! I never even wanted to get involved in any of this! I only jumped in two nights ago because I wanted to do the right thing and help a guy not get killed! And then you make me into this and take me away from anything I've ever wanted or cared about. How the hell is that fair huh?! What gives you the right?!" He shouted, his eyes even beginning to water. Akeno only looked down and glanced at her friend from the corner of her eyes while Rias couldn't bring herself to look at Naruto.

She saved his life true, but even she would admit it was more out of a selfish desire for a strong servant than it was to do the right thing and help someone. And he was right; he was being taken from everything against his will. There was a possibility he would never even be able to go home because of her. She was the younger sister to one of the Four Great Satans and the heiress to the name Gremory but did that really give her the right to practically enslave a young man against his will?

"I'm sorry." She apologized quietly before finally looking at him in the eye. "I'm sorry for all of this, but had you or I known any of this beforehand would you have truly preferred dying that night? I made a decision based on what I knew at the time and have to live with it for the rest of my life. And thanks to me, you'll still be able to live with the chance of achieving your dreams rather than having them all gone forever through death. I'm sorry you don't like any of this, but wouldn't you agree it's still better than the alternative?" She asked as Naruto dropped his gaze.

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe dying would've been better for all I know." He retorted coldly getting Rias and Akeno to flinch and Jiraiya to narrow his eyes at the blonds' attitude. Yeah he was pissed and he understood somewhat why the boy was angry as well but this as unlike the undying optimist he usually was. That Naruto would've argued that Rias was right and that any chance no matter how small was worth it. But he wasn't doing that right now, and that was worrying to the Sannin, though he only let a slight scowl through to show it.

"I can promise you Naruto-san that you won't be taken advantage of. You'll be tasked with small simple jobs but nothing humiliating or degrading unless you want it. You'll be treated well and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that your happy, like I do with all my servants. Beyond that though, I can't say." Rias promised as Naruto didn't look at her as he just nodded and walked out of the room. A few seconds later footsteps were heard heading up the stairs before a door was closed. Jiraiya sighed and ran a hand down his face before addressing the young Devils.

"I think that's about all we're going to get through tonight." Rias and Akeno nodded their agreement so Jiraiya gave them a tired smile. "Thank you for saving him, even with all this extra stuff to worry about. That kid means more to me than any of you know. Please take care of him for me and feel free to stop by if you need anything." Jiraiya thanked and offered as the girls gave him a small smile and thanked him for the tea and the talk before leaving. As the door closed Jiraiya leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling, knowing Naruto was up in his room. _'Why can't anything ever be easy when Naruto's involved?'_

***Edited on 8-29-2013***


	3. 03 The Meaning of a Piece

**edward kizaru:** That's actually some of the plan. Naruto is not going to get along with Rias right away and he does blame her for making him a Devil and taking away his humanity, even though the alternative was death. It's going to take a couple chapters for him to open up to her while he'll get along well enough with the rest of the group and it's really going to be mainly through Akeno that he'll come to forgive and accept Rias

**Jose19:** Yes Naruto will end up staying in the DxD world in the grand scheme of things. However I have an entire arc planned where they go to Konoha as well as leaving the ability for him to visit as well once it's done. Whether he does or not remains to be seen since I haven't decided yet.

**Exanime Draco:** No Kurama is not in any way, shape or form related to Yasaka or Kunou or any Kitsune in the DxD world. I'll get in depth about that when I get to that point but I can safely say that for now. There will be some concern about Kurama in that arc as well as a confrontation with Yasaka about him but I can't say more until then without giving away spoilers. As for the Toads, you'll find out about that during the training days before the match with Raiser.

**fanfic-addict:** Actually, while Issei is mistaken about why they are fighting over him at first, he does recognize that they are actually fighting over him for some reason. Eventually he comes to see that reason is because they like him though it does take him a while. And yes, at first his promotion ability wouldn't be much better than Naruto's since Rias did seal away most of the Pawn's Issei was given since his body couldn't handle it. But by the time Issei achieves Balance Breaker and can handle it, with 7 Pawns his promotion will be better than Naruto's at 1.

**Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades:** Using the DxD rating Kurama would be an Ultimate Class a bit above Tannin but definitely below the Satans.

**chm01:** Yes Naruto will eventually add some range to his arsenal instead of relying on up close fighting.

**Alter Avans:** The original Juubi would be very slightly above God in terms of DxD powers. The current Juubi that Obito is using would instead be a little between God and the current leaders of the Three Factions (not counting Sirzechs in his true form or a serious Ajuka).

**Kojiro Kun:** The promotion ability affecting his jutsus was already planned, as was Naruto eventually learning some non-chakra moves. However I will not be turning Kurama into an artificial Sacred Gear in this story, though I'll admit that is a decent suggestion and could open up plenty of other avenues for powers.

**Author's Note:** A couple things I want to say here. First is will people stop asking me either in reviews or PMs to make it Naruto/Rias? I want to have a Naruto/Akeno story so QUIT!

Next is a few comments on how Kurama and the other Biju being chakra beasts and not true demons. A couple even said they'd be more akin to Divine creatures since the Juubi, their source, was supposedly a primordial god. Well I'll get into the full detail later but for now I can give the basics. In this story, Juubi was a demon god youkai. As such, things made from his power hold some of its demonic ability. That's why the Biju's chakra is poisonous to non-Jinchuriki; their bodies aren't treated to handle the power while a jinchuriki has it constantly flowing in their system and built up a resistance to immunity. Something like Naruto's full control power he's showing in canon right now would be considered him purifying the demonic aspect out and instead using just the divine portion of the power. But currently Naruto doesn't have that meaning the demonic portion is still running through it; hence light weapons are painful to him. Not fatal like to a pure devil but still very painful.

* * *

**~ Chapter 03 ~ The Meaning of a Piece ~**

The next morning was not easy for Naruto nor Jiraiya as the blond shinobi was still in a bad mood from last nights' talk. Being made a Devil, finding out his home was forbidden to them, and coupled with forced servitude or death was taking a toll on him, despite only being two days. As Naruto had gotten up that morning and headed down for breakfast he found Jiraiya sitting at the table looking over the sketch of his seal with a cup of coffee next to him. The older man looked up and sighed when he saw the teen before motioning towards the seal in front of him as Naruto grabbed himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. "I don't know what exactly happened here gaki, but I am extremely happy the seal didn't just break off principle. I'm not even sure what would've happened to the Kyuubi after getting free with everything Gremory-san said last night." The man admitted getting Naruto to scowl but nod his understanding.

"Just another thing she ruined then." He muttered as Jiraiya shook his head.

"Naruto, what's up with you lately? You're normally so much of a damn optimist that I'd swear you'd get yourself killed by it. Yet now here you are all doom and gloom. You're not going emo like that Sasuke kid are ya?" He joked at the end with a small grin, only for Naruto to throw his spoon at the man's forehead and grab another.

"This is hard to take okay? I can't go home, my seal has changed into who knows what, and I'm practically a slave now. How am I supposed to be optimistic about all of this?" He asked in return. Jiraiya noticed he seemed to be getting angrier as he ranted on as well. "Like I said last night, what gives her the fucking right? All I wanted to do was help someone and now it all bites me in the ass! And why the hell do I have to go with it? Because I'll be killed if I don't! Well I'd like to see her fucking try it. I'll tear her to shreds if-"

"Calm down!" Jiraiya shouted as Naruto's eyes had flashed red and his whiskers thickened for a moment. The blond seemed shocked by Jiraiya shouting at him before realizing how worked up he was getting and stopping. He was even panting somewhat from the anger coursing through him. The blond took a few deep breaths before everything evened out back to normal and he looked over to Jiraiya to see him staring worriedly at him.

"Sorry… I just… it all made me angry and I…"

"I get that. Honestly I agree with you to an extent. But I told you not to pull on Kyuubi and you were starting to do just that." Naruto narrowed his eyes at that and shook his head.

"No I wasn't. That was all me actually, I felt it." Jiraiya narrowed his own eyes this time before looking down at the seal and tracing his finger over a few of the kanji. "What made you think I was pulling on Kyuubi?"

"Your eyes flashed red and your whiskers got thicker, just like they would when you'd pull on the biju in training." The teen was shocked at the man's admission and began sputtering apologies and denials as Jiraiya continued tracing a finger over the seal. _'Come to think of it, while it had the effects of the biju's power, I didn't get the slightest feeling of him pulling on the beast. That really was all him… What the hell is happening to you with the new seal Naruto?'_ The man thought before raising a hand to get Naruto to stop talking. "For now, don't worry about it. Just do your best to keep calm while going through school and your new duties with Gremory-san. I'll keep working on deciphering all of this so that I can fix it if it needs it. Now finish your breakfast and get going before you're late. If you have any problems or Gremory-san has any then I'll still be here to help. Just take things one step at a time Naruto." The man advised so the blond sighed but nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Gotcha Ero-Sennin."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Good afternoon Naruto-san." Rias greeted after school as he walked into the Occult Research clubroom. Rias, Akeno and Koneko were already inside waiting so he nodded his own greeting and took a seat from across the first-year girl while Akeno offered him a cup of tea he waved off. "I hope you don't mind Naruto-san, but I feel I should inform the others about your origins. It would make things easier in the long run." The red haired girl stated and Naruto glanced at her before shrugging.

"It's not like we said everything ourselves…" He muttered before nodding. "Go ahead I guess." Their attention was drawn to the door as Yuuto and Issei walked in, ready for their own duties. "Hey." Naruto grunted as a greeting.

"Hello everyone." Yuuto politely greeted while Issei just waved a hand with a grin.

"Alright, before we begin with our regular activities, I'm going to share what Akeno and I learned yesterday about Naruto's power from his teacher at his home." Rias started getting the rest to glance at him as he just waved a hand to get them to focus back on her. "Issei, you won't know some of this but I'll explain it to you directly afterwards." She pointed out getting the boy to nod as she turned her attention back to the group as a whole. "Naruto-san is from the Forbidden Continent, where apparently people train themselves extensively as warriors they call shinobi, much like the people here did in the old Edo period. As for powers, they apparently have a different form of using chakra than what's known to those of the Underworld." At this Koneko gasped and was now staring at the whiskered teen in shock, raising Naruto's interest. "Naruto-san's teacher is apparently the best of his generation and Naruto-san himself is considered one of the top of his own. They had come out here for a training trip and had been planning on returning after the school year was over."

"But how will that work if Naruto-san's a Devil now? His home is forbidden to our kind." Yuuto asked and Akeno spoke up.

"Buchou has sent a message to Sirzechs-sama asking about that very subject." Yuuto and Koneko nodded while Issei was barely following the conversation. All he got was that Naruto was supposedly a super ninja from some place Devils weren't allowed and that this Sirzechs person was important.

"What can you do?" Surprisingly Koneko spoke up, without the soft spoken tone she was known for. Naruto raised an eyebrow but then crossed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he relaxed in his seat.

"Enhance my physical strength and speed to higher levels, a few jutsu, and I'm a great shot with throwing weapons like kunai and shuriken." The blond admitted while the three hearing this raised a brow at the word jutsu and turned to Rias.

"Think spells but powered by chakra instead of magic. That's the best description I can give." She offered as they nodded. "Anyways, we should get onto our regular activities now." The 'King' told them so they nodded. "Now, Yuuto, Koneko; what did you show Issei after we left yesterday?"

"We only told him that Devils get stronger through contracts and then had him pass out some flyers to get started. We thought it best to wait for you or Akeno-san to continue with the next step." The knight explained as Rias nodded and gestured Naruto and Issei forward.

"Alright then. We can test them for a summoning first and then have them complete contracts." As the two stepped forward, Akeno moved to the side and began making a magic seal on the ground while Rias began to explain. "First off, Naruto-san, you weren't told yet but a Devil gets stronger through training and completing contracts. The contracts can be something simple such as completing a duty for them to something as mundane as spending time with them. The larger or more difficult the contract, the greater the payment for us and the greater boost you'll receive. Now when a person actually wants a Devil to ask them for something, they make a wish on the contract flyers we pass out. Issei passed out plenty yesterday and I'll have you pass out some more after this." The blond nodded so she gestured to the seal Akeno had finished. "Now once the wish is made, a Devil is summoned to complete the wish for them. This is done by the Devil being summoned through the flyer to their location. The seal Akeno made is the one of my family, the Gremory, and will take you to wherever the human wanting their wish granted is. That one though is merely a test seal, to see if you have the necessary power to activate the seal. If not, then you'll have to physically make the trip to the contract holder instead. Now if one of you would…" She offered with a wave.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first." The whiskered teen grunted before stepping onto the circle as Akeno gave him a light smile and activated the seal. Naruto felt a light tingling sensation as there was a flash of light and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found he was standing back near where he had been before walking over.

"You have enough power Naruto so there won't be any trouble with you showing up for your contracts. Now Issei-kun it's your turn." Rias stated as the brunette grinned and ran over to the seal, eager to both try the summoning himself and earn more strength for his goal. Akeno activated the seal again and there was a flash of light but when it faded they found Issei in the same spot looking around in confusion. Akeno frowned and checked over the seal to see if everything was working before sighing as Rias got the message. "Apparently Issei-kun, you don't have the power for a summoning. You'll have to physically make the trip until you do."

"What? But that's not fair! I have a Sacred Gear, isn't that enough?" He whined as Naruto smirked, finding it amusing, and Rias gave a light smile and shook her head.

"Sometimes it is but there have been times newly born Devils lack the necessary power, Sacred Gear or not. You'll just have to train harder to get the power needed for it." The boy slumped down at his weakness while Yuuto chuckled lightly and Akeno held up a hand to hide her own giggles at his overdramatic antics.

"Err… fine! Then I'll just train and become the best Devil possible so that I can be a Harem-King!"

"Stupid perv/…perverted senpai." Naruto and Koneko muttered in unison getting them to glance at each other before Naruto smirked at her similar opinion as Koneko went back to the treat she had in front of her.

"…Anyways, Naruto-san, here's a box of flyers for you. Simply hand them out to people and then come back here and we'll see if you get a contract tonight. Issei-kun, you can either do some light training here with the other club members or hand out more flyers yourself to raise your chances of being called for a contract." Rias told them as she got everything back on track. The ninja of the group merely shrugged and grabbed a box of flyers before leaving while Issei looked at the next box and back to Rias before running up and grabbing the box and rushing out. "Well, that was… amusing, to say the least." Rias offered once her two newest members were gone. The others merely nodded their agreement.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Upon returning to the clubroom later Naruto found only Akeno there doing a bit of her own schoolwork. "Where're the others?" The girl looked up quickly, having not heard him come up and even had a couple sparks coming from her hand for a moment before realizing it was only Naruto.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized to the wide-eyed boy before realizing he asked a question. "The others? Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun are both out on jobs right now and Buchou is meeting with someone about something. I stayed behind in case you or Issei-kun came back or a contract came up." The blond nodded his understanding and took a seat across from Akeno as she put her work away. The girl looked to him for a moment before looking away and Naruto noticed it seemed like she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to actually do it. The blond noticed though and sighed.

"If you've got something you want to say to me, just go ahead and say it. I can handle whatever it is." Akeno looked slightly sheepish over getting called out on it but then sighed and looked directly at him as she could tell he seemed to be someone that preferred the straight forward approach anyways.

"Why are you so against being a Devil? Outside of gaining strength as well as a very enhanced lifespan it's not much different from being human." She asked as the blond looked down as he thought about whether or not to tell her, and then she continued. "Also, you said something last night about bad memories of your home. If it's alright with you, would you be willing to share what you meant?" Naruto debated telling her further in his mind before sighing.

"Remember Ero-Sennin said I have a special power the village would fight for? One that came with a stigma and made me a military deterrent?" He asked as he looked up to see Akeno focusing on exclusively him.

"I do. I'm guessing you weren't treated well because of it?" At this Naruto scoffed.

"That'd be an understatement. If it wasn't for the fact there was a law against it, I'm positive the more hateful villagers might have tried attacking me when I was younger." Akeno gasped but Naruto just kept going. "This power, because of it many people didn't and still don't see me as even human, just as a monster in human form. Only a select few ever treated me like I was, just a kid unlucky enough to be chosen for this power the day I was born. But that didn't matter and I was always hated, ignored, even kicked out of a few shops because of it. It was only thanks to those few people acknowledging me that I stayed sane and even came to want to protect the village through their own feelings for it. Eventually I even came to love and want to protect the village for my own reasons. However most of the people still say me as nothing more than a monster, so I've been working the entire time to prove myself as a human to them."

"And now you're not." Akeno interjected and the blond nodded.

"Exactly. Now I may not be a monster really but the fact remains that I'm literally not human anymore. That'll be enough for the ones that hate me back home. It'll be like proving them right and nothing will ever change that. It's enough to condemn me and once word gets out they'll rally the rest of the village against me." The teen admitted as he hung his head down in his hands. "All my effort in changing their opinions, ruined in one move. Even if I am able to go home, I'm not even sure I'll be allowed to from my village. Plus this servant bit, why not just call it what it is? Slavery. She may be nice about it and all but since it's been forced on me and I have to comply or be hunted down and killed, it's slavery plain and simple. And I hate slavers and slavery altogether. People that would force their will on others without giving them a choice pisses me off." Naruto growled at the end before realizing what he was doing and stopped. The blond took a few calming breaths as Akeno was thinking over what he said.

"It's not slavery… not really at least." She spoke up as Naruto raised his head. "Devils have a lot of power, even reincarnated Devils like yourself have the potential to rise up and become the mightiest alive with the right training. That kind of power needs to be monitored and controlled otherwise it could cause problems for everyone and everything. That's why those who run from have to be hunted down. Yes, Rias is technically your master now by Devil law since she reincarnated you but she doesn't see it that way. It's just that Devils that run from their master tend to lose control of their powers and become killing machines. Even pure blooded Devils are monitored slightly to make sure they don't abuse their powers against humanity or any other faction of power beyond our kind." She explained as Naruto nodded, understanding that it made sense. "So you see, it's not because you've run or if you disobey like you think but to prevent them from becoming a threat to everyone. The master and servant part is really just to help give Devils, reincarnated and pure blooded, a sense of order and a clear chain of command."

"I get it. But you can't tell me others don't take advantage of it either." The blond pointed out and Akeno sighed but nodded.

"Yes some do treat it exactly like slavery. Just as some treat it like their own private harem, much like Issei hopes to one day do. It all depends on the Devil in charge, and those of the Gremory family like Rias are famous among the Underworld for treating their servants as friends and family. In fact, though I've been with Rias for many years, not once have I ever had to do something degrading and she's my best friend, a sister in all but blood really. She treats Yuuto and Koneko-chan with respect and like family as well. She wants to do the same with you and Issei-san too." Akeno explained as Naruto nodded his understanding.

"I get it alright? But… it's still going to be hard for me to adjust to all this and her since she just took everything from me. I'll try to give her a chance okay?" Akeno smiled and nodded as the door opened and the red haired girl in question walked in.

"Oh, Akeno, Naruto-san. Did I interrupt anything?" Both shook their heads no so the club president turned to her second-in-command. "Any jobs while I was gone?"

"None Bu-" Akeno started before a seal lit up alerting them to a request. "Perfect timing I guess. And this is a new customer. Naruto-san, would you like to take this? It can be your first job as a Devil. That is, if you're fine with it Buchou?" She asked with a glance at Rias who only nodded her head. Naruto looked between the two before standing up.

"Might as well get into the swing of things here."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day saw Naruto with the rest of the club learning more about its other members after the school day ended. His first job last night had been simply helping a man with some heavy lifting for a home construction problem he had been working on, something Naruto had no problem doing. If all jobs were simple acts like that then he'd honestly have no problem with his work. After the job he had even said as much to Rias and Akeno and they told him that was a pretty common request for some.

In the clubroom though it was some smiles and laughs though as Naruto shared some of his pranks to the club as a way to get to know each other better. "…Nobody even noticed me either until I was practically finished too! Plus, in my own humble opinion, I made the monument look way better."

"Painting on the giant stone faces of your previous leaders in broad daylight? You sure are a risk taker Naruto-san." Yuuto stated as he chuckled a bit. Koneko had the barest hints of a smile while Akeno was giggling behind her hand.

"I think I would've loved to see it." Naruto grinned as he crossed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, it's too bad I didn't take a picture. Nobody else did either to my knowledge otherwise I'd have gotten it and could show you. Afterwards I led the village's ninja on a chase for a couple hours before my old Academy teach Iruka-sensei caught me. The guy always seemed to be able to get the jump on me even though nobody else could even get close." The blond mused as he closed his eyes. "Come to think of it, I never found out how he could always catch me even though I could even hide from the best in the village." This prompted another chuckled from Yuuto as Akeno giggled again. This was the scene Rias walked into after speaking with another Devil at the school about a few matters. She smiled at how Naruto was getting along with the rest of the club, even though he was still against his change overall. While he wasn't as open with her still, he was at least respectful and willing to try despite his resentment, something Rias was thankful for and took hoping he'd come to accept her in time.

"Where is Issei-kun?" She asked as she noticed the perverted boy wasn't in the room. None of the club knew though so they let it go since Rias herself would know if something was happening to one of her servants. Now that she was there though they could get down to their regular activities and Issei could jump in when he finally would show up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Stay away from a member of the church." Naruto heard Rias order as he was coming back from a job of his own, this time from an older couple that wanted a babysitter on short notice. Narrowing his eyes the blond walked further in and found Rias scolding Issei as the boy nodded slowly. "To Devils like us, the church and other 'holy' areas are enemy territory. You never know when the spears of light will come to kill you while there. Not only that but there are exorcists that hunt us Devils down. And when a Devil is killed by a weapon of light, there's nothing left. We vanish entirely." She explained as Issei nodded again. Rias sighed slightly before walking up to him and lifting his face up to hers. "Sorry, it's just that I'm worried about you. And everyone else too. I wouldn't want to lose any of you by accident."

"I understand Buchou." The brunette told her, inwardly apologizing to the girl he had befriended earlier that day.

"You know," Naruto started, getting both teens to spin towards him in surprise at his silent entrance. "Maybe you should warn us about everything dangerous now before we accidentally run into it. I didn't know that about the church either. Just what kind of enemies do we have now besides the Angels and Fallen Angels?" Naruto asked as Rias sighed.

"You're right, I probably should have but things have been a little busy and I didn't think it was important yet since nothing's happened since I reincarnated you two. As for enemies, that's it actually. Angels and their followers along with the Fallen and their own. Both use churches as their bases since they are strongholds in the Christian faith. And their followers that we must watch out for are the exorcists, humans that train to fight our kind." She then glanced back at Issei. "Some even have Sacred Gears, making them more dangerous." Both males nodded, understanding her warning as she then left to take care of something and Naruto walked over to Issei.

"So what happened that made her warn you about this all?" He asked as Issei sat down on the couch in the clubroom and Naruto sat across from him.

"I met this girl today. She really nice and kind, and beautiful too!" Naruto rolled his eyes slightly and motioned for Issei to keep going so the boy did. "But she's also a nun. I had just bumped into her by accident while heading home and then helped her out a bit since she was lost. She was trying to find the church so I led her part of the way but as I got close to the church I started to feel really cold, like something was right next to me about to attack. I got the same feeling when I saw her cross and when she made a small prayer to God. She didn't know I was a Devil though. She even asked to see me again sometime! But knowing what I do now, I guess it's better to stay away huh?" Issei muttered as Naruto sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"I would guess so. I mean, even if she is nice, who knows how she'll react to finding out you're a Devil? Or maybe one of the others at the church she's with would find out and they'll use her as bait to get you. Nice as she seemed to be, it's way safer to just keep your distance it sounds like." Naruto said as he thought of his home in Konoha and wondered if any spiritual spots there would be considered taboo for him now. As far as he knew, the Christian religion wasn't a part of his home continent, meaning there wouldn't be any Angels, Fallen or otherwise, there to attack him.

"Please don't be mad at Buchou, she's only worried about your safety." Both boys jumped slightly when Akeno popped up from behind the couch. "She cares about all of her servants so she doesn't want any harm to come to any of you." Akeno told them as Issei nodded while Naruto jabbed a finger at her.

"Where the hell did you come from? Nobody entered the room after me and I didn't hear you come in either?" He accused as she smiled slightly.

"Magic circle."

"Oh… I'm still getting used to those…" The blond muttered while blinking stupidly, something that made Akeno giggle before the door opened and Rias walked back in.

"Akeno? What're you doing here?" She asked as Akeno's eyes hardened.

"Grayfia-san called. There's a Stray Devil nearby."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Stray Devils are Devils who have abandoned or killed their masters and run rampant in the human world as their powers grow out of control." Yuuto explained as the entire club had been called back and then teleported through a magic circle to the place the Devil was hiding, an abandoned mansion on the edge of town. "Without a master to direct them, most become savages and brutes, the kind that give rise to the human tales of evil demons and such about our kind. Many end up changing their forms into monsters as well."

"So what'd this one do?" Naruto asked as they walked into the mansion.

"This Devil has killed their master and then went on to devour humans that she can lure nearby." Akeno answered while Naruto and Koneko both covered their noses as they walked further into the building.

"…Blood."

"Yeah, the place stinks of it." Naruto agreed while the others didn't smell it too badly since they didn't have enhanced senses. As they walked further Rias spoke up.

"Issei-kun, Naruto-san; what do the two of you know about chess?"

"Uh, that's kind of like shogi isn't it?" Issei asked as Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"That's that strategy board game with the black and white pieces right?" Seeing how both of her new subjects weren't very familiar with the game Rias began to explain it.

"Chess is a game with sixteen pieces on each side; one King and Queen, two Knights, Bishops and Rooks, and eight Pawns. You win by cornering the enemy King into submission. Each piece also follows certain rules." Both nodded to show they were following along so she continued. "In the Underworld, once the war was over the Devils needed to replenish their numbers."

"This is about that Evil Piece thing you mentioned before right? How you brought us back to life?" Naruto cut in and she nodded.

"That's correct; the Evil Piece system is modeled after the human game of chess. So much so that chess itself has become quite popular among Devils. The basic idea is rather than having hundreds to thousands of servants in an army; each Devil would instead have a small handful of elite. And we call these groupings a Peerage, with each member getting different powers suited to the piece they represent. Many high class Devils have their peerages compete against one another as well in something called the Ratings Game. As for the pieces though, as the leader of the Peerage, I am its King." She explained before they stopped as a voice cut through the darkened building.

"I smell something. Is it sour? Or is it sweet?"

The group grew tense as Rias took a step forward. "Stray Devil Visor, you have committed heinous crimes in both the Underworld and human world. As Devils of the Gremory family, we are here to eliminate you!" She declared boldly while laughing was heard in response before a figure came out of the shadows. The figure looked to be a young woman with long brown hair and dark eyes; however the main thing to notice was her clothing…

"_Oppai_!"(Breasts/Boobs) Issei perversely as he took in the Devil they were sent to kill and Naruto face palmed.

…or as it would be better put, her _lack_ of clothing as she was entirely naked. The rest of the group showed no inclination either way to her state of undress and instead readied themselves for a fight. Stepping further into view revealed that from the waist down was a giant furred body similar to that of a large cat, showing how deformed she had become since turning rogue. "Ah, such beautiful red hair." Visor mused as she caught sight of Rias. "Perhaps I should cut you open and die your skin the same wonderful color with your blood?" She asked while Rias narrowed her eyes.

"Yuuto."

"Yes Buchou!" The teen then quickly vanished as Visor tried to attack. However before she could do anything her arms were quickly cut off.

"Now to continue where I left off," Rias began as she turned back to her two newest members while keeping an eye on the fight. "Each piece was given different abilities in regards to their placement in the Peerage. Yuuto's position is the Knight. As such he has incredible speed, faster than the eye can follow. In addition to his own sword skills, he's a formidable and deadly foe." She explained as Yuuto seemed to reappear in front of them and Koneko walked forward. Visor screamed from losing her arms while raising one of her giant pawed feet and slamming it down on the petite girl, Issei yelling for her to look out while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"…This is boring." Both Issei and Naruto were shocked as the paw was lifted back up by Koneko herself, the small girl unharmed by the giant limb she was holding. Without even a grunt of effort Koneko tossed the paw, and Devil, off to the side where she crashed into the ground.

"Koneko-chan is the Rook, granting her immense physical strength and defense." Rias explained before glancing at the only other third year among them. "Akeno, finish it." She ordered as the dark haired girl started walking forward and Koneko stepped back.

"Ara ara, Buchou's letting me show off now." She sang lightly as she got near the armless monster woman. Before the Devil could even try to attack her, Akeno raised her hands up as a massive bolt of lightning came down striking Visor. The Devil screamed in pain while Naruto and Issei cringed slightly and Rias continued her explanation.

"Akeno is my invincible Queen, the strongest in my Peerage with powers surpassing the Knight, Rook and even Bishop." She told them as the lightning stopped and Visor was panting on the ground.

"Y-you b-bitch…"

"Still so lively. Well then, let's see how you handle this~!" Akeno literally moaned in delight as she began electrifying the downed monster again.

"She also happens to be the ultimate sadist." Rias added as Visor was screaming again. Issei looked scared of the girl while Naruto turned away muttering something about a snake lady that the others didn't catch. "Akeno, that's enough." The 'King' commanded making the girl stop and pout at her fun being stopped. Akeno stepped back as Rias walked up and stopped in front of Visor with a hand on her hip.

"Any last words?" She asked as Visor weakly turned her head to her.

"K-kill me…" Rias only smirked as a red magic seal appeared in front of her and began charging black energy with a red outline.

"Checkmate." And with that the energy was blasted out striking the downed woman. The black power instantly erased and vaporized whatever it struck until in only a few seconds there was nothing left. "Well, that's that. Good job everyone." Rias praised as she turned around and they all began leaving. As they did though Issei spoke up to get her attention.

"Ah Buchou? What piece am I? And Naruto too?" He asked as Naruto nodded his agreement, wanting to know what they were. Rias paused for a second before facing them and answering.

"The two of you are Pawns."

"Ah?! You mean we're the guys on the frontline?!" Issei shouted while Naruto only shrugged.

"Not like I'm not used to that." He muttered before walking ahead. "So is that all for tonight?" When Rias answered it was he nodded and said he's see them later before walking home, the others heading off to their own homes as well.


End file.
